


Life at the red light district

by LazyAf



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: BAMF!Ume, Big momma bear ume, F/M, Gen, Gyutaro needed a break, Kinda crack?, She have a lot of kids, The pillars doesn't know what to do, Ume as the uncrowned queen of the red light district, Ume doesn't want to be part of the demon moons, Ume only eats bad people!, Unreliable Narrator, beware of grammars and spelling, how do i tag? help please, i don't know how to write, kaneki as Daki, she doens't know, there's a misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyAf/pseuds/LazyAf
Summary: On the brink of death, Ume remembers everything.A life full of tragedy,Of a man who became the king of ghouls.A story in which ume hesitantly raises through the rank using her old memories as kaneki ken with her brother who was obsessed in becoming a upper moon. Unwanted attentions from all side breaks and Ume just wanted to live a peaceful life and adopt all the unfortunate kids in the red light district..However, if the problem arises and the people she holds dear is threatened, They won't hesitate to destroy anyone that comes their way.
Relationships: Daki | Ume & Gyutaro (Kimetsu no Yaiba), Daki/others
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhh Yeah. Here's another crossover that my freaking mind thought of instead of sleeping. I apologise for the grammar error and spelling!

Every fiber of her being hurts. through her half-lidded eyes, she can see the charred skin that used to be so pale, so smooth to the touch that it made her skin glow ethereally under the soft light of this sinful district. 

Everything hurts and she remembers every moment of it.

The heat that was scalding, like being dipped in a boiling hot magma and left to die slowly, and painfully under the freezing cold of winter. Ume wants it all to end. She could barely breath and call for help and yet her damned body persisted to stay alive, even if its barely.

Why did she have to suffer like this?

The only thing she did was stab the man through his eyes for being forceful against her, for insulting both her and her brother. all the while promising to break her mind and body after he’s done with her.

The bastard didn’t even die

Ume would’ve been glad to take the disgusting freak with her so her death wouldn’t be in vain.

Where’s her nii-san?

He shouldn’t come here.

She heard their plans even through the pain.

They were planning to kill him too when he least expected it, right as he cradled her burnt body to himself. The samurai probably feared her brother’s wrath, skilled with that blade of his that her dear brother already gained a reputation.

But it hurts a side of her wailed, who longed for his warm hug and comfort. A big part of her wanted to be in his arms, just so she can feel his hug one last time before she die, But Ume refuses because that means nii-san will die.

Ume knew it will be more painful to see the only family she has, be killed in front of her. Painful than the burns that spread throughout her body, than the bones that snapped as they mercilessly restrained her.

Ume thought of their short-time together, how they have to survive through thick and thin, Blood and bones breaking for another day. She remembers how her brother never gave up, relentlessly clawing his way to the top and becoming a fearsome man to the people that dared to stand on their way.  
Vaguely, he reminded her of the woman in her dream. So fearsome, proud and deadly that she topples any enemy stupid enough to go against her. The raw and aliened emotion that Ume felt when she thought of her, see through another’s eyes as she experience the thrill of being beside her as they fight and fight a bloody mess.

~~_Touka_ ~~

Her mind finally supplied, after years of wondering who this unnamed woman was that always appeared in her dream, always reprimanding her of something she vaguely-not remember.

_Ghouls_

_Demons_

_Anteiku_

_CCG_

_ONE-EYED KING-_

Somewhere in her mind, Something finally clicked into places.

Ume sometimes dreams of a life that wasn’t quite her own, it wasn’t significant at first since the person seems cope up in this odd room of his reading books. She didn’t understand the characters since she never receive any education to read in the first place but she would stare hungrily at the food that this person had the privileged to eat, made by the woman with shadowed face and could almost taste the delicious meat covered in ‘gravy’

She would always wake up with a grumbling stomach. She was a kid at that time and didn’t see the importance of it since her survival along with her brother was more important than seeing someone’s life through their eyes reading boring books and complicated letters.

Only a few months passed by before she was unfortunate enough to learn a lot of things in these ‘day care’ and have education along with him in a passing. Ume once asked her brother if he can see another person’s life when he sleeps too, which she received a look of that she easily interpreted as her brother wondering if she already loses her sanity like their mother.

Ume didn’t bother to bring to bring the topic again.

She didn’t know how she come to accept it as that, She knew that these things that her mind come up with was too far fetch to be real. But Ume practically grew up having those vivid dreams playing at the back of her mind, words that triggered visions that her young mind recalled like a past and play like the theatre she had the chance to see back then and the words that she wasn’t supposed to know or heard of.

as she grows old, the more she gets to know the boy named ‘kaneki ken’ who live in the city of Tokyo with carriages that wasn’t carried by horses and colourful blinking lights that brighten the night. At some point she started to get influenced by this ken’s reading habits and love for these so-called hamburgers that Ume knew she can never have. Ken experienced a tragedy of his own, having abused by his own mother like how her Nii-san got beaten up by their own mother before dying from her illness. To the point that his mind twisted into thinking about the words which Ume despised with a fault.

_‘It’s better to be hurt than hurt others’_

Ha! What a load of bull. Who would let others trample them down to dirt and take advantage of it? Growing up into this godforsaken place, its all about survival of the fittest, the weak catered for the strong, something Ume hoped to achieve once she gets hired by one of the houses and climb her way to the top when she’s older. That doesn't mean she didn't use her wits to charm the other people. using the knowledge of Kaneki-ken to her advantage (While also getting influenced and nice)

The memories get frequent now that she reaches her teens. The boy’s life even become more tragic. 

Ume used to believe that demons doesn’t exist , that old people just use it to scare the younger generation away. but now she did, Kaneki became one too, but not quite.

the people around him called them ghouls

She watches through his eyes as he was forced to eat human meat (she woke up gagging and yet salivating at the same time, It was the most delicious thing she ever tasted-what)

She didn’t want to sleep, refuses to if it meant not seeing those horrific moment and feel it herself. Every finger snapping, toes getting cut so many times that the bucket was filled in a disgusting gory mess. centipede crawling in her ears, the maniacal laugher of her-his torturer and everything regrows and the cycle repeats over and over again.

And Kaneki just wouldn’t die to escape this horror at all.  
  
He’s a demon(-no ghoul) afterall and the only thing that can kill them is a severed head.

Her stupid supervisor had to put something in her food to make her sleep, since she refused to rest and it makes the circles under her eyes darken and ruin her beauty and ume had to experience it again and again.

Until kaneki snapped.

Everything became a blur at the point. And yet Ume remembers it with clarity, Experiencing the memory herself and dying over and over again. 

_He joined Aogiri to protect those he holds dear._

_He loses at the hand of the Arima kishiou._

_He lost his mind and forget._

_He became Haise Sasaki, The leader of the Qunx team._

_He remembers._

_He fought for a cause._

_He became a leader and won._

_He became a husband._

_A father-_

_And then- he becomes her._

_**Kaneki and Ume finally become one**._

Her mind couldn’t process the memories, blacking out for a certain amount of time and regaining consciousness just in time to see her brother’s anguished cries and a man in bizarre clothing talking about becoming a demon. 


	2. Gyutaro's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gyutaro reflected on his past

Even before they become a demon, Gyutaro remember how odd his sister was. Ever since they were young, Ume never gave him the headache that his mother complained about when she raised him with that senseless mind of hers. Ume knows how to read and write, when he asked where she learn it from, she only shrugged and claims that she don’t know, Looking at him with that pretty little eyes of hers with confusion, as if wondering why her dear brother doesn’t know all of that kind of stuff, as if it was normal. 

Which it isn’t in any kind of way.

She doesn't at first, clueless as he was when they first encountered a book but seemingly learning how to read and write overnight.

She said things that he never heard before, with that too intelligent eyes of her that seems aged. She read every book that Gyutaro was able to steal or find while sorting through the garbage to find something useful. Ume seemingly love to read stories to past time whenever they don’t have much to do and even thought him how to read and write!

He let it slide since it would make his work easier. Ume wasn’t like the other bratty kids in the area, she doesn’t wail or make his job at surviving harder. Even assisting him to gain money by tricking the people at the more populated area and stealing their money without them noticing.

Ume is his pride and joy, with her face that was slowly becoming even more beautiful as the years pass, her very being brings joy and contentment in his being even with their crappy living arrangement. She adored him all the same, always trying to find ways to help him and refuses to just wait in the corner like he wanted her to. Since it would ruin her appearance in case they get caught stealing money by their angry ‘victims’.

But it wasn’t enough, They was born from the lowest of the low, deprived of the things that they needed, forced to fend for themselves at such a young age and Gyutaro craved to raise through the top. His only chance is his sister, Ume.

Ume agreed to enter the brothel at the age of 13, head raised high with conviction (Yet her eyes are _sad. she doesn't seems to notice_ it?). Everyone praises her for her intelligence and beauty. some shook their heads at such a lost of intellect to a brothel. The majority wants a piece of her, wanting to lay a hand or be with the girl with angelic face and smile but she skilfully kept everyone’s hand off of her with that innocent guise of her and raise through the rank even though she was still a trainee

Some were persistent forcing their filthy hands onto her even though she was still in training, even if she was still young. Gyutaro was always nearly at her side and readily retaliated, teaching them a lesson because Ume wasn’t ready just yet. As much as he wanted to hack their hands off, it wouldn’t do good and they could be thrown in the street to fend for themselves again but he made sure that they learned their lesson without crossing the line _too much._

Life was finally good, even if there are bumps along the way. Gyutaro collect debts and gained a reputation that made everyone wary even with the mention of his name.

Until it wasn’t

To see her charred body in the street, left to die a painful death.

It was painful, to be burned alive and still breath

Gyutaro didn’t even know why they did this, Ume was too precious for anyone to lose and yet they discarded her like this? 

The pain in his back didn’t even hurt, not one bit. What hurts is the burnt body in his arms and the realization that nobody in the world will help them

It was only pure luck that that demon found them amusing and offer them to become a demon themselves

Gyutaro didn’t even hesitate. Greedily took the man’s blood and made ume drink it, despite her futile attempts to stop him as if it’s too late her.

Gyutaro refuses to let her go.

They both became a demon that night. a thought ringing in his head as the last word of demon who _kindly_ helped them from ill fate resonate within him.

He has to get stronger

Stronger that no man can hurt them anymore

Stronger that people who had a lucky life crumble in his feet.

Stronger that that _man_ will notice them and become one of the demon moons.

Atleast that was the plan. Gyutaro thought, veins throbbing in his face as another round of squealing, unruly children entered his room and interrupt his memory reflection of the past.

If only Ume had the sense cooperate with his goal. AND STOP ADOPTING A BUNCH OF SNOTTY KIDS LEFT AND RIGHT!

“YOU BRATS! HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU TO STOP ENTERING MY ROOM?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like i said, Kiindaa contradicting! i wrote this on a whim with my depraved soul.  
> Uhhh yeah. Kaneki is an old soul that's just tired of it all. he's been there, done that so now let her enjoy her vacation!

**Author's Note:**

> This is Ume's POV  
> The next chapter will be about Gyutaro's pov during the time he spent with his dear sister.  
> It might be contradicting but ehhhhh thats's how he sees her?


End file.
